Lullaby
by captaintahno
Summary: With victory comes loss, with bravery comes sacrifice and with life comes death. Our brave hero Hiccup wins the war but his victory has made him suffer with death. How will this affect his bestfriend and lover, Jack?


**A/N: I had a fun time writing this, and I bet you'll have a fun time reading it. A word of caution though, I cried my way through it and you probably will so sit back, put on some sad music and start reading. Reviews would be very much appreciated and I love you all :-)**

**Disclaimer: Both Rise of the Guardians and How To Train Your Dragon belong to Dream Works. Scene references are from the Dragons: Riders of Berk Series.**

* * *

He stood there, surrounded by crowds of cheering Vikings, blood stained the snow so beautifully as if it was made to be there and in the middle of the field, the lifeless body of the ever so evil Alvin lay; dead. The people of Berk have finally won the war against the Outcasts and their leader. But while there is victory, there is always loss. The sound of the people celebrating was blocked out as Jack Frost was reminded what exactly happened. His best friend, his warrior and his lover, Hiccup, had fought against Alvin to save his wounded father from dying. He had won, but with his bravery came great sacrifice; he was also fatally wounded. Jack ran as fast as the wind and his feet could carry him, leaving his beloved staff behind. It didn't matter, nothing did, and all he knew was that he needed to get to Hiccup as soon as he could.

He slowed to a halt when he saw the house on top of the hill. The house looked so warm and welcoming and everything seemed to be so quiet, as if the war never happened and Jack couldn't help but wish it really hadn't. He walked slowly up the stairs, preparing himself for whatever he might come across and pushed the door reluctantly. The house was dim, cold and the smell of blood was nauseating. Jack was suddenly thankful that he was mortal, that he didn't have to bleed. He looked around, noticing that the house was abandoned except for the small light that came from Hiccup's room. Taking a deep breath, he ascended up the stairs. He felt impatient with each step but he willed himself to take it easy. Hiccup's door was open. He entered and saw Gobber, Stoick and Toothless huddled around the wooden bed. The scent of the blood filled his nose and he felt like he was drowning with every step he took then he saw Hiccup.

The boy he had built forts with, the kid whom he had snowball fights with, the teenager who grew up while he stayed his age, the guy he wrestled and played with, the love of his life. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third lay on the bed, his breathe hitching, his shoulder burnt and several bandages spread across his limp body. Jack approached the bed silently and saw Hiccup slowly open his eyes, the ever green emerald orbs were now left as a dull milky jade color. Hiccup saw Jack and tried to sit up but failed miserably. Every move he made was painful, even breathing was hard.

''Dad..''

Stoick looked at his son with worry, ''Son..''

''Dad… Can I have some time with Toothless?''

Hiccup spoke slowly, painfully and forcefully. He kept his eyes on Jack though, who felt like dying at the moment. Stoick looked at Hiccup and hesitated for a moment, not wanting to leave his brave fighter. With a moment of contemplation and a long sigh, Stoick gave in. He stood up, looked at Hiccup and kissed his forehead.

''I'm proud of you, son. I have always been and I'll always be.''

Hiccup smiled to this and nodded slowly, feeling the fatigue slowly sink in. He watched his hulk of a father leave, followed by his faithful friend Gobber. Toothless looked at Jack then at Hiccup, somehow knowing that they needed their moment. He approached Hiccup and nudged the boy by his shoulder and licked his face. The dragon looked as if it was about to cry until Hiccup placed his hand on Toothless' nose and said, ''I love you, bud.'' With this, the dragon slowly left the room.

They were finally alone now.

Jack sat himself beside Hiccup. He stared hard at him and Hiccup returned his glare with a tired look on his face. Jack felt the tears stinging his eyes and his breath hitching from the sobs he tried to contain. He had to be strong; Hiccup was.

''Hey...'' Jack tried his best to keep his voice steady but it just didn't work. He found himself soon looking at anything in the room aside from Hiccup. He was better off distracted.

''Hi…'' Hiccup's tired voice echoed in Jack's ear and it made him hurt more.

Jack soon found himself smiling at the boy. He tried to lighten the mood, he joked even, ''...you look terrible.''

''Thank you for summing that up.''

In the face of death, Hiccup was still able to make him laugh. But his laughter soon turned into worry as Hiccup's little chuckles turned into violent coughing. Jack stood up in panic, looking for anything in the room to soothe Hiccup's cough fit. To no avail, he sat back on the bed and rubbed Hiccup's chest in an attempt to make him feel better. The loud coughs soon became slow and ragged breaths.

''You should've called me for help when you were fighting Alvin.'' The disappointment was apparent in Jack's voice but his unguarded eyes pleaded for forgiveness. He knew well that he could've killed Alvin and that Hiccup didn't need to be hurt.

''Jack… It was my fight. Besides, a Viking like this can't be defeated…'' Hiccup smiled to him. That sweet and sincere smile he flashed Jack whenever he was happy and Jack couldn't help but smile back. The tears were soon flooding his eyes and he knew he couldn't hide his sadness. He stood up knowing that leaving was the best thing to do. He stepped on the window's edge but Hiccup's voice stopped him.

''Jack…''

He looked back slowly at the boy who was slowly fading away. He let his tears fall freely.

''Jack, please don't leave me…''

He walked back to the bed with haste, not letting a second pass. He sat himself and leaned down a bit to get a better look at Hiccup.

''Of course I won't. I'll never leave you Hiccup.'' His voice was raspy, jumpy even, from the sobs that came out with it.

''Promise me, Jack. Promise...''

''Promise, I promise.'' His face was wet with tears and he let himself cry as he placed his forehead on the boy's chest. ''Just don't leave me too, okay? Don't… Don't leave me, Hiccup.''

Hiccup nodded with all the power left in him. He knew too that he wouldn't last, he knew that he'd leave Jack and Toothless alone and he felt so bad about it.

''Jack, please take care of Toothless for me…''

''Hiccup, don't… Don't say that! Hiccup, I…'' He hung his head, knowing he couldn't fight with Hiccup now. ''Of… Of course I'll take care of him, Hic.'' He forced a smile as a choked sigh escaped his lips.

Jack looked up and saw Hiccup smiling at him. He took in everything that Hiccup had, his green eyes, the freckles scattered on his face, his slightly chapped lips, and the brown of his ever so messy hair. He felt the life leave his body as Hiccup's ragged breathing started to slow down. He hugged the boy gently, breathing his scent of grass and wood in as best as he could. He knew Hiccup's time was almost up and he was suddenly willing to give up his immortality for the boy. He held Hiccup's face in his hands, leaned slowly and kissed him. Those soft lips never failed to make him feel blissful and he held on to them as Hiccup weakly returned the kiss. He broke the contact and blue eyes stared at green ones for the last time.

''Jack… I'm tired.''

''Rest then, Hic. Tomorrow will be a bright day.'' He forced himself a smile through the tears and placed his head on Hiccup's chest. He felt a hand on his and he intertwined their fingers together. He listened to the slowly fading heartbeat of his lover, remembering the beat of it. One after another, until the last deep breath and then it was gone. The lullaby that lulled him to sleep every night, the song of his breathing that soothed his anxiety and the warm air of his breath that comforted him; it was now all gone.

He raised his head slowly, looking at Hiccup one last time. He looked so peaceful, like he was just sleeping. A tear slipped past his eye, then another one, and soon he was blinded by his tears.

''Hiccup, please wake up. Please, Hic.'' He held on to the cloth that covered one of Hiccup's shoulders, slowly shaking him, willing him to wake. ''Hiccup… Please!'' The sobs ripped through his throat and he let himself fall on the lifeless body in front of him. But he remembered he had to be strong because Hiccup had been strong. He breathed in deeply, looked at the boy one last time and kissed his forehead gently.

''I'll see you again, Hiccup. Wait for me…''

With his heart heavy and his head hung low, he leapt through the window, letting the wind take him away.

* * *

** A/N: Hope It's not as bad as I thought. Seriously though, if it made you cry or feel sad, tell me. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
